


Her last minutes

by sapphireandgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Adrien is a little fuck, Angst, Beware, Don't worry, F/M, Final Warning, Guys angst is heavy, Heavy Angst, I don't hate sunshine child, I will break your heart, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Omg Adrien is abusive, Suicide, There is abuse, You Have Been Warned, guyssss, leave of your not strong, no beta we die like men, no happy ending, this fucking hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: She couldn't take an abusive relationship. She couldn't take anotyer unnecessary beating. Dying seemed like the best option because... Who cared anyways?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Her last minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the NEED to write angst. I dunno if I'm a masochist or what? Who the fuck cares I just felt like having a broken heart. I also ugly cried writing this...
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette had enough. Everyone expected too much of her. As Ladybug and as Marinette. What drove her on the edge all the more was Adrien. That bastard Adrien. After two years of dating turns out he was abusive. She hated his guts. At some point she tried running away he threatened to kill her. True, she was Ladybug but she didn't have the heart to use the Miraculous for personal reasons. _Even if it could save her_. Now newly turned 18, she had an internship at Gabriel and she was also a help to everyone she came across.

Rope in hand, she tied it to the ceiling. Tikki was devastated. She tried everything in her power to stop her but Marinette just took of her earrings. She had taken a little trip to the temple and left the Miracle Box at their doorstep. What hurt most was finding out Adrien was Chat. It seemed everything in Marinette's life was crumbling. 

_After the Akuma they hadn't even celebrated with their classic "Pound it!" Chat Noir was too clingy nowadays. "I have boyfriend." She would always say. But one day when Chat flat out forced her to kiss him, she avoided him as much as possible. They still saved Paris together but it wasn't the same. She found out Adrien was Chat on a night time snack break. She didn't feel like sleeping because of her latest fight with Adrien. "You always wanna know my every move! I'm not a child!" she shouted and she was sure the people could hear through the walls of their tiny shared apartment._

 _"Because you are my girlfriend. Anything wrong with that?" He shot back. "You're an abusive bitch. That's what. I hate you and I'm LEAVING!" she was heading for the door before he pulled her back and strangled her, hard. "You are NOT leaving. You hear me? I practically own you and you dare leave I will ruin your life you talentless bitch." He whispered darkly in her ear. She whimpered her answer and he let go of her throat. She coughed and at some point she was chocking on a sob. He always did this to her but this time... It felt different._

Alya had left Paris a year ago and Nino was on tour. Everyone moved on a while ago. Even her parents, who opened a bakery in New York. She wanted to stay a few more months in Paris then open her fashion line in London. She stayed mostly because Adrien begged. She loved him too much to leave him. Now the only thing keeping her was the said bastard. She held her neck and took out some ice cream and saw Plagg devouring their cheese. 

It hurt like shit knowing her kitty was a demon in a leather suit. It hurt like shit knowing no one was there for her. It hurt like shit being all alone and dealing with all this. Akuma attacks grew more and more violent. The ladybugs cure healed her less and less. At some point she got a violent scar on her back and it didn't cure her. She couldn't leave Paris until Hawkmoth was defeated. Fuck it, even if he was, there was Adrien to deal with. Her life was disastrous. 

She remembered when her and Adrien were still a new couple. He was so sweet. She felt she could live with him forever. But as time passed he became distant. Angrier and more violent. Until he became... This. She took his ring one night and left a message from Ladybug. After delivering all the Miraculous at the temple she came back and she left messages for all her loved ones. 

She sat down finishing all her favorite shows. Here she was, putting a stool under the rope. She took in one deep breath and tied the rope around her neck. She stood there for a few more minutes and just got lost in her thoughts. Her phone buzzed and it was Alya. Too late. So she stood onto the stool. "No one will miss me. I tried. Eighteen long years. The Guardians will make a plan." With one more breath she stood another minute and kicked the chair away. 

Her last three minutes ticking slowly. Her breath shallow. Her heart slowing. Her eyes rolling. Her last few seconds and her breath stopped. Her heart stopped. Her eyes closed. 

Those were, _her last minutes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
